Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-142028 has been known in the past in this field of technology. The dishwasher described in this publication is a so-called door type in which the washing chamber is opened and closed by moving a door up and down by raising and lowering a handle. This dishwasher makes use of tension springs for smoothly raising and lowering the door. The upper ends of the tension springs are linked to the upper ends of left and right arms, and the lower ends of the tension springs are attached via hooks to the lower end of the rear panel of the dishwasher.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-142028    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H11-285464